


agnus dei

by Angiras



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras
Summary: История о предательстве, забвении и смерти





	agnus dei

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Luthigern
> 
> Вольная интерпретация арта agnus dei авторства Tomas Earl  
> https://i.ibb.co/YDYLNmc/image.jpg  
> в выкладке: http://starbucks-kink-fest.diary.ru/p217361467.htm

Церемония уже началась, когда Баки, приоткрыв дверь, скользнул в церковь. Он бесшумно проследовал между рядами скамеек в поисках свободного места, сел и заплакал.

Церемония была организована прекрасно – строго, но вместе с тем чувствовалось, что с огромной любовью. Священник в своей речи превзошел себя, найдя самые точные, самые нужные слова утешения. Покойница была великолепна, смерть не обезобразила ее лицо, лишь тронув печатью мудрой грусти. Слезы текли и текли из глаз Баки.

Баки нравилась эта часть похорон, когда можно было спокойно сесть на скамью, отпустить себя, свое прошлое, настоящее и будущее и полностью отдаться происходящему, позволяя эмоциям бесконтрольно выходить наружу. Когда-то он думал, что больше не сможет плакать – Гидра не только выжгла все его чувства, но и повредила слезные железы. Теперь же слезы совершенно свободно бежали сами собой, стоило ему опуститься на церковную скамью. Как слюна у собаки Павлова, которой показывали еду. Впрочем, Баки не мог поручиться, что с ним не происходит того же самого – на похоронах, как правило, кормили очень прилично.

На похоронах кормили отлично – это Баки уяснил еще семилетним пацаном, когда скончалась тетушка Мюррей, которую от всей души ненавидела вся семья. Тогда он впервые попробовал окорок. Теперь Баки не помнил ни тетушку Мюррей, ни лиц своих родителей, но окорок стоял перед его внутренним взором, заставляя сердце сладко сжиматься и трепетать.

Поминальная еда двадцать первого века не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем окороком с тающими на языке кусочками жира и хрустящей корочкой, воспоминания о которой пережили семьдесят лет обнулений. Но Баки, пока искал себя и скитался по Европе, убегая от остатков Гидры и неугомонного Роджерса, быстро понял, что похороны и поминки – отличный способ вкусно и, главное, бесплатно поесть.

Конечно, жить только поминками не удавалось. Но деньги от случайных подработок быстро кончались, красть Баки не очень любил, а люди умирали всегда и везде. Так что, куда бы его ни занесло, он был уверен, что не останется голодным.

К тому моменту, как приехал в Лондон, Баки успел стать настоящим профессионалом в похоронном деле. Здесь было несколько тонкостей. Одну и ту же церковь или похоронное бюро, где проходило прощание, нельзя было навещать больше двух раз, да и то с большим перерывом. Каким бы мастером скрытности Баки ни считал себя, но прекрасно понимал, что парень он приметный. Он мог примелькаться, и священник или работники похоронного бюро опознали бы в нем афериста. Они могли вызвать полицию, обратив на Баки внимание всех заинтересованных лиц, или рассказать членам семьи усопшего и испортить им настроение.

Из-за большого риска быть разоблаченным пропускать официальную часть церемонии и приходить сразу к обеду тоже было нельзя. Наметанным глазом распорядители похорон моментально распознавали тех, кто хотел не скорбеть, а только бесплатно поесть. Баки никогда так не делал. Он честно являлся на прощание и похороны, где со всей отдачей оплакивал усопшего и давал его семье привыкнуть к себе, а только потом ехал на поминки.

Оплакивать тоже надо было с умом. Рыдать в голос, падать на колени и трясти покойника, задавать ему неудобные вопросы вроде «На кого ты нас оставил?» не стоило. Семья могла решить, что над ними пришли поиздеваться, и выгнать взашей. Или подумать, что Баки – внебрачный сын или любовник покойника. Лишних сыновей и любовников законные дети и супруги на похоронах не жаловали и уж точно не собирались кормить. Само собой, быть слишком равнодушным и спрашивать об обеде тоже было нельзя. Однажды Баки сам строго отчитал брата усопшего за то, что тот подошел к нему и поинтересовался, не в курсе ли Баки, будет ли горячее.

Сам он научился оплакивать мастерски. Не слишком шумно, не слишком холодно, выглядя достаточно подавленным, чтобы члены семьи и друзья не расспрашивали, кто он и откуда знал их покойника, но сочли, что Баки слишком плох, чтобы садиться за руль, и поручили кому-нибудь отвезти его сначала на кладбище, а потом к поминальному столу.

Выбор похорон тоже требовал наметанного глаза. Похороны не должны были быть пышными. Как назло, в таких случаях щедрые родственники организовывали очень скудный стол, а на нормальный обед с горячим приглашали только ближний круг. Слишком бедные похороны Баки тоже не любил – не хотел никого объедать.

Лучше всего было найти похороны чуть ниже среднего. Тогда был очень велик шанс попасть на фуршет с горячим и даже получить немного еды с собой. И все же иногда Баки захаживал и на бедные, и на богатые похороны. На бедные – по доброте душевной. Раз уж у покойного при жизни не водилось деньжат, то хотя бы после кончины он заслужил быть оплаканным высококвалифицированным специалистом. На роскошные похороны было просто интересно попасть. У Баки не было привычки к красивой жизни, но посмотреть, как люди живут, было любопытно. К тому же, на похоронах важных людей было море охраны и пропускной режим. Попасть на них было вызовом профессионалу. Так что, как бы Баки ни ценил горячее, но у него были не только физические, но и духовные потребности.

Поэтому он, хоть и был страшно голоден, как только приехал в Лондон, взялся окучивать именно эти похороны. И не пожалел. Церемония была такой роскошной, что казалось, хоронили не меньше, чем королеву. Но при этом народу было не слишком много для похорон такого класса, так что со скидкой их можно было назвать камерными и душевными. Баки нравилось здесь абсолютно все. Священник с хорошо подвешенным языком, гости, одетые дорого, но со вкусом, тонкий аромат цветов, хор мальчиков с ангельскими голосами, охрана, в меру бдительная, но и в меру незаметная для непрофессионала. Даже имя покойницы звучало приятно – Маргарет Картер. Почему-то Баки было в радость ее хоронить.

Церемония подходила к концу. У гроба начали собираться те, кому выпала честь его нести. Внутренним взором Баки уже видел вышколенных официантов, снующих туда-сюда среди столов с высокими пирамидами тарталеток и канапе, шпажек и нарезок, рулетиков и бутербродов, с гроздьями фруктов в вазах и, конечно же, с горячим.

Шестеро мужчин подхватили гроб и медленно и торжественно понесли его к выходу. Баки видел такое десятки раз и рефлекторно начал тихонько притопывать ногой и покачиваться в такт их шагам. Это здорово помогало почувствовать причастность к происходящему, и искреннее сопереживание всегда окупало себя – когда Баки переживал, на поминках в него влезало больше.

Когда траурная процессия оказалась совсем близко, Баки как-то неудачно сморгнул слезы. Его взгляд прояснился, и он увидел прямо перед собой печальное лицо Стива Роджерса.

Баки сидел на самом краю скамьи, что, с одной стороны, было выгодно при отступлении, а с другой – не оставляло ни единого шанса, что Стив его не заметит, если хотя бы чуть-чуть повернет голову влево.

Конечно, Стив повернулся. Как будто сработало детское правило «пока ты не видишь подкроватного монстра, он не видит тебя». Если бы Баки спокойно сидел и скорбел как положено, а не пялился на тех, кто даже еще не умер, они бы благополучно разошлись, так и не узнав, что находились на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга. Но роковая ошибка уже была совершена.

– Баки! – воскликнул Стив. Он от неожиданности остановился, и гроб по инерции заметно накренился вперед. – Нет, все в порядке, не трогайте его, – крикнул он, обращаясь к охранникам. – Баки!

Баки, стараясь сохранять достоинство, перемахнул сразу через две скамьи и устремился к выходу.

– Пожалуйста, постой! – закричал Стив ему вслед.

В его голосе было столько отчаяния, что Баки и правда остановился. Стив медленно шагнул вперед, а вместе с ним – вынужденно – еще пять человек, державших гроб. Баки же боязливо шагнул назад.

– Не убегай, – взмолился Стив. – Подожди, я только донесу… Черт, Сэм, подержи… – Стив заозирался вокруг в поисках помощи.

Баки испытал некоторое облегчение, потому что еще мгновение назад Стив выглядел так, будто напрочь забыл, что он на похоронах, что несет гроб и на другом его конце болтается еще несколько человек. И если бы Баки начал убегать, как и хотел, то со Стива сталось бы рвануть за ним с покойницей на плече. Стив и так свел на нет всю его конспирацию, а погоня по центру Лондона с участием двух суперсолдат и одного гроба привлекла бы еще больше лишнего внимания.

К счастью, Стив не забыл. Но и Баки не собирался давать ему фору. Он со всех ног побежал к выходу, задержавшись лишь ненадолго, чтобы схватить рюкзак, который пришлось оставить на посту охраны. Надевал он его на ходу, но заминки оказалось достаточно, чтобы Стив нагнал его уже в конце улицы.

Стив вытянул руку вперед, схватившись за предательский рюкзак, и встал как вкопанный, рассчитывая, что вес его тела и упрямство остановят Баки. Но тот оказался быстрее. Он, не сбавляя скорости, мгновенно расстегнул застежку на груди и не увидел – почувствовал, как Стив падает на спину.

Больше Баки не оглядывался. Он бежал по самым безлюдным улицам, петляя по городу, путая следы, пока не понял, что Стив оканчательно потерял его из виду. Баки выждал, пока стемнеет, в пустом и грязном закоулке, а потом вернулся в дом на окраине, где снимал комнату.

В животе урчало, но он был слишком взволнован и напуган, чтобы идти и искать себе еду. В рюкзаке было несколько упаковок печенья, но тот остался у Стива. Рюкзак было очень жалко. Не то чтобы там лежало что-то важное, кроме печенья, только пара пустых контейнеров для еды и блокнот, где Баки делал полезные заметки о еде, похоронах и расчеты, как эффективнее распределить добытую провизию. Баки должен был быть рад, что Стив заполучил именно этот блокнот, а не тот, где он очень обстоятельно рассуждает о его голубых глазах. Стив совершенно точно истолковал бы все превратно. Но все же рюкзака было жаль. Он нравился Баки, а у него было не так много вещей, которые бы ему нравились.

Перед сном, чтобы оценить масштаб неприятностей, которые ему доставил Стив, Баки заглянул на несколько новостных сайтов. Он приятно удивился, что в прессу не просочилось ни единого упоминания о сегодняшнем инциденте. Даже среди фотографий церемонии не нашлось ни одного снимка, на котором можно было бы увидеть Баки. Так что для большинства он как был, так и оставался мертв.

Судя по всему, Картер не стали уносить без Стива. После погони он вернулся, занял свое место в процессии и дохоронил ее. Он был так же печален, но то и дело расплывался в загадочной улыбке. Баки долго ворочался без сна, пока не понял, что дело именно в ней. Никто и никогда не будет кормить на похоронах человека, который улыбается во весь рот, а значит, Стив тоже ушел голодным.

***

Прошло несколько дней, но Баки никак не мог забыть похороны Картер. Все-таки они были очень красивыми. Но он все чаще думал о том, что формально и сам умер когда-то, а значит, у него тоже были похороны. Он прокручивал эту идею в голове снова и снова и пришел к выводу, что, должно быть, у него были потрясающие похороны.

Конечно, он не был богат и известен, как Картер, и у него не было тела, чтобы его отпевали в церкви, но Баки уже понял, что качество похорон зависело вовсе не от денег. Все дело в отношении. Хотя он и плохо помнил, но у него была большая и наверняка любящая семья. Он пал смертью храбрых в бою, и ветераны со всего Бруклина могли прийти к его матери, чтобы сказать, что война забирает лучших. Он представлял маленькую комнату и огромное черно-белое фото, на котором он был как живой. На фотографии он был в форме и фуражке, лучезарно улыбался, но, конечно, теперь в его глазах читались благородная печаль и сострадание к тем, кого он безвременно покинул. Перед фотографией лежало «Пурпурное сердце» и несколько лилий.

Баки представил высокую женщину в темной вуали, утирающую слезы платком. Но представлять мать было сложно. Поэтому он начал представлять Стива. Со Стивом оказалось очень легко. На хороших похоронах всегда бывает кто-то совершенно безутешный, обычно муж или жена усопшего. Насколько Баки знал, он не был женат, но Стиву в его фантазиях роль вдовца удивительно шла.

Стив тоже был в военной форме, потому что Баки любил строгие похороны и не потерпел бы карнавальных костюмов. Сначала Стив с мужественной тоской в глазах нес траурную вахту подле его пустого гроба, потом сидел около него, пряча заплаканное лицо в ладонях, потом лежал на нем, воя и колотя руками по крышке в бессильном отчаянии.

Вокруг безутешного Стива ходили люди, много людей, пришедших отдать дань уважения мертвому герою. И каждый без исключения получал по окороку.

Баки, с тех пор как сбежал от Гидры и сходил в музей, специально ничего о своем прошлом не искал. Одна встреча со Стивом оставила столько впечатлений, что он опасался узнавать больше. Но теперь его разбирало любопытство, какими на самом деле были его похороны. Он подозревал, что реальность превосходила все его самые смелые фантазии.

Баки решил поискать информацию в интернете. Первой для чтения он выбрал статью в рубрике «белые пятна истории». Баки это понравилось – очевидно, что он был светлым пятном в истории двадцатого века.

Он уселся на своем матрасе поудобнее и прочел:

«Джеймс Барнс – малоизвестный член отряда Капитана Америки “Воющие коммандос”. Историки видят сразу несколько причин низкого интереса к его личности. Так, в отличие от остальных членов команды, он попал в ряды вооруженных сил не по велению чести и совести, а в рамках призыва, и его имя и факты биографии не были так интересны для пропаганды. Более того, только Барнс попал в элитный отряд не за выдающиеся заслуги или умения, а благодаря многолетней дружбе с его главой – Стивом Роджерсом.

В послевоенное время остальные члены “Коммандос” подтвердили свое право на место в истории – они вели активную социально-политическую деятельность. Барнс же, в отличие от них, такой возможности был лишен. Однако авторы данного исследования, проведя всесторонний анализ жизни и смерти Джеймса Барнса, пришли к выводу, что не погибни он в феврале 1945 года, после войны сохранить и приумножить то влияние и авторитет, что он получил по умолчанию как член “Коммандос”, и конвертировать его в значимую для американской нации деятельность, он не смог бы. И вот почему…»

Баки чуть не закричал и не отбросил телефон от возмущения. Но он был профессионалом и собирал информацию. Он не даст одной клеветнической статейке ни сбить себя с толку, ни лишить телефона. Баки прочитал статью до конца и, хотя о похоронах там не было ни слова, уяснил главное: никакой очереди из скорбящих, желающих проститься, на них быть не могло.

Искать данные о самом себе оказалось непросто. Тем более, Баки интересовали не истории из жизни, скорее наоборот. Чаще всего он упоминался как человек, который где-то сопровождал Стива Роджерса. На детской площадке, в школе, в совместной аренде жилья и на военных операциях. О похоронах там не было ни слова.

Следующие крупицы ценной информации Баки обнаружил на странице «Курьезы о Капитане Америке и “Воющих Коммандос”». Пункт под номером 74 гласил:

«Несмотря на то, что нет ни малейших сомнений, что Джеймс Барнс скончался после падения с поезда, его мать Винифред Барнс наотрез отказалась признавать сына мертвым до тех пор, пока ей не предоставят тело для захоронения. Также она наложила запрет на установку кенотафа и любые другие ритуальные сооружения и мероприятия. Вооруженные силы США из уважения к ее утрате исполнили ее просьбу. Интересно, что это требование негласно исполнялось и после ее смерти.

Только в начале 90-х возобновилось обсуждение установки памятной доски в Альпийских горах на месте, где предположительно погиб Барнс. Однако после смерти в 1991 году предполагаемого спонсора, известного бизнесмена Говарда Старка, переговоры со швейцарской стороной прекратились.

Так что вы не найдете в США ни одного памятника или мемориала, посвященного непосредственно Джеймсу Барнсу. Таким образом, единственной данью его памяти остается выставка в Смитсоновском музее в городе Вашингтон, округ Колумбия.»

Родная мать отказалась его хоронить. Стоило ли сбегать из Гидры ради того, чтобы испытать такое предательство? Вопрос, на который у Баки не было ответа, но с которым ему предстояло как-то жить.

Все, что ему перепало, – кусок стекла с вымученными двумя абзацами текста на временной выставке, где еще и годы жизни указаны с ошибкой. Хуже всего была фотография. Она не имела ничего общего с парадными портретами военных, что Баки доводилось видеть и в Гидре, и вне ее. Вместо аккуратной и строгой формы на нем был какой-то ватник, да еще и с небрежно расстегнутым воротником. Отдельного порицания заслуживало выражение лица. Баки с фотографии хмурил брови и надувал щеки так, будто рекламировал одеколон, а не погибал ради спасения мира. Когда Баки был в музее, ему еще не хватало культурного бэкграунда, чтобы понять это. Но он помнил, что испытал непреодолимое желание пойти в сувенирную лавку и набить карманы буклетами выставки. Теперь он винил в этом «продающие» свойства фотографии.

К следующей статье Баки был морально готов.

«На вопрос, почему выжившие “Коммандос”, по слухам, никогда не поднимали тоста за Джеймса Барнса, поминая павших товарищей, и связано ли это с тем, что команда так и не приняла его, Тимоти Дуган ответил корреспонденту площадной бранью…»

Оставался Стив. В него Баки верил, как ни в кого другого. Стив один мог оплакать его так, как не получилось бы у всех остальных вместе взятых. Стив говорил, что он его друг. Он бросил ради него щит и заставил хотеть сначала убить себя, а потом во что бы то ни стало не дать умереть, хотя до встречи с ним Баки никогда и ничего не хотел. Стив обещал, что будет с ним до конца. Так кому как не ему полагалось устроить для Баки незабываемый «конец»?

«Смерть одного из членов команды не сломила дух Капитана Америки и не поколебала его решения нанести молниеносный и мощный удар по нацистам. Он отказался от увольнительной по случаю траура и уже на следующий день после гибели Барнса руководил сложнейшей операцией по захвату стратегически важных данных о военных базах. Спустя две недели он и сам не вернулся с поля боя.»

Баки с отвращением отбросил телефон. Он так верил Стиву. «Я так верил тебе!» – закричал он разлетевшемуся на детали аппарату. «Все они так поступают!» – закричал он снова, хотя не помнил, кто эти «они» и с кем «так поступают». «А еще говорил, что друг!» – не мог успокоиться Баки. У самого-то Стива, как Баки узнал из другой статьи, было сразу шесть похорон! Еще пять штатов, кроме Нью-Йорка, пожелали почтить память героя, хотя тело Стива, как и Баки, так и не нашли. И Стив, с его шестью очень дорогими и эффектными похоронами, не смог устроить Баки хотя бы одно самое маленькое прощание!

Баки решил, что больше никогда не будет думать о нем. Баки не думал о Стиве, когда ел, когда засыпал и просыпался, когда шел по улицам, не думал, пока красил забор доброй старушке из пригорода, не думал, пока чинил гараж ее злому соседу. Через два дня, изрядно вымотавшись из-за навязчиво отсутствующих мыслей о Стиве, Баки решил немного развеяться и сходить на похороны. Ему повезло – члены семьи, купившие незадолго до кончины любимого дядюшки гриль, на поминках жарили барбекю. Когда Баки понял, что кусок сочного поджаристого мяса встает ему поперек горла, он решил дать Стиву еще один шанс. Он успел успокоиться и понять, что Стив и сам быстро умер, да и в военных условиях просто не мог достойно его похоронить.

Разыскать Стива было несложно. Он не покинул Лондон после того, как с шиком похоронил Картер, а снял квартиру, как назло, в противоположной части города. Именно до нее Баки приходилось добираться с максимальным числом пересадок, но он не опустил руки. Тем более время выпало для наблюдения очень удачное. Баки не знал точную дату своей смерти, но начинался февраль, и хотя бы в один из дней Стив обязан был вспомнить о друге и скорбеть.

Здесь Баки тоже ждало разочарование. Стив ел, спал, сидел за ноутбуком, звонил кому-то, составлял списки, болтал с кем-то по скайпу. Иногда он был раздраженным, иногда уставшим, иногда довольным, иногда деятельным. В общем, время шло, но Стив занимался чем угодно, только не скорбел.

Хуже того, Стив начал ходить на похороны! Ежедневно он вставал рано утром, собирал сумку и обходил кладбища, церкви и ритуальные агентства. И, судя по всему, делал это исключительно ради удовольствия – он ни разу не остался на поминальный обед. Казалось, что ему вообще все равно, кого хоронить, лишь бы не Баки!

Но прежде чем вычеркнуть Стива из своей жизни навсегда и снова перестать о нем думать, Баки решил побороться за него. Каким бы равнодушным ни казался Стив к потере Баки, тот чувствовал, что бороться за него стоит.

Встречаться лично Баки все еще не хотел. Поэтому он поступил, как любой нормальный человек в двадцать первом веке: нашел верифицированный аккаунт Стива на фейсбуке. У того было пять миллионов подписчиков и не было ни одного поста.

«Скоро», – написал ему Баки с аккаунта «Джеймс Барнс».

Ответа не последовало.

На следующий день Баки написал снова:

«1917-1945»

Стив проигнорировал его.

«И что ты будешь делать?»

И снова вместо извинений и грусти ответом ему была тишина.

Было обидно, но Баки помнил, что люди очень ленивы. Иногда, чтобы получить результат, нужно сделать все за них. Так работают интернет-магазины, коммивояжеры и благотворительный фонд Макдональдса, угощающий одной картофелиной из каждой порции кого-то голодного.

Баки снова углубился в интернет и нашел немало виртуальных кладбищ, где Стив мог бы скорбеть о нем, не выходя из дома и даже не надевая штанов. Баки скопировал код одного из них, где можно было возлагать виртуальные цветы, а из-под могильной плиты тянулась узловатая рука. Он решил, это достаточно прозрачный намек, что если Стив не начнет уже поступать с Баки по совести, тот его из-под земли достанет. Баки скопировал картинку на свою страницу на фейсбуке, предварительно поменяв имя «Джон Сноу» на свое, и принялся ждать.

Ничего не произошло ни в тот день, ни на следующий, ни через один. На его могильной плите не появилось ни одного даже самого чахлого цветка. Возможно, это было связано с тем, что у него совсем не было друзей. То есть был Стив, но он не подписался на страничку Баки и вообще проявлял себя как очень сомнительный друг.

И все же он заслуживал последнего шанса. Баки скопировал ссылку на надгробие и отправил Стиву. На этот раз получилось лучше.

«Кто вы? Что вам от меня надо?» – последовал ответ.

«Баки, это ты?» – пришло новое сообщение как раз тогда, когда Баки раздумывал, стоит ли отвечать на такие глупые вопросы.

«С чего ты решил, что это я?» – поразмыслив, ответил он.

«В сети много идиотов. Но ты у меня один такой.»

Пока Баки размышлял над полученным ответом, пришло новое сообщение.

«Где ты? Ты голодаешь? У меня есть макароны, горошек и сосиски. Приходи ко мне. Или скажи, как найти тебя.»

«Сосиски подкопченные», – добавил Стив.

Баки не мог прийти в себя от возмущения. Он хотел внимания, хотел, чтобы его жизнь и смерть что-то значили. Но Стив оценил их в цену сосисок, пусть и подкопченных.

«Сам ты идиот, и Баки твой идиот», – ответил ему Баки. – «Не пиши мне больше никогда!» – отправил он сообщение и закрыл мессенджер.

***

Баки снова вычеркнул Стива из своей жизни, только немного – по привычке – следил за ним, проверял мессенджер в фейсбуке, где сообщения сыпались каждый день и становились все отчаяннее, и смотрел фотографии по хештегу #КапитанАмерика. Их становилось все больше. Стив все чаще ходил по церквям и кладбищам, и весь инстаграм был завален селфи лучезарно улыбающихся безутешных родственников, к которым на похороны заявился сам Капитан Америка.

Однажды, придя на кладбище, Баки увидел Стива, которого вовсю уламывали присесть на край гроба и сделать вид, что он дает «пять» усопшему.

Это стало последней каплей. Стив совсем позабыл о нем, не считая сотни сообщений в фейсбуке, забрал себе самые интересные похороны, коварно воспользовавшись заметками из блокнота. Вдобавок ко всему он еще и весело проводил время и никто и не думал выгонять его с похорон.

Баки едва удержался, чтобы не подойти и не отпихнуть наглых родственников вместе с их покойником от Стива. Он дождался, пока церемония закончится и все разойдутся по домам.

Стив, в отличие от родственников и друзей покойного, не спешил уходить. Он возложил изрядно помятый цветок на взрыхленную землю и посматривал по сторонам, должно быть, выискивая, чью бы еще память почтить. И все же Стив не заметил, как Баки подкрался к нему. Тот встал в гневную позу, сложил руки на груди и равнодушно бросил:

– А мне?

Стив не испугался, не опустил плечи под грузом вины. Он повернулся, сделал шаг навстречу и улыбнулся так счастливо, что Баки понял – его сейчас обнимут. Он угрожающе сдвинул брови, но это не помогло. Неудивительно, если, нахмурившись, он выглядел так же, как на фотографии в музее.

– Ты нашелся, наконец-то ты нашелся, – бормотал Стив, сжимая его в медвежьих объятиях и не обращая никакого внимания ни на гнетущее молчание, которым одарил его Баки, ни на то, что он не обнял в ответ. – Слава богу, ты в порядке, – продолжал Стив, явственно прощупывая его бока.

– И это все, что тебя волнует? – холодно заметил Баки.

– Главное, чтобы ты был в порядке, – ответил Стив, и Баки немного напрягся, почувствовав, как обстоятельно тот устраивает голову у него на плече. – Что-то не так? Когда ты писал мне, это был какой-то шифр? Что-то случилось?

– Я все знаю, – выпалил Баки со всей злостью и обидой, что накопились в нем за последние недели. – Моя семья не стала меня хоронить, товарищи по оружию не хотят обо мне вспоминать, всем плевать, что я умер. Но ты! Говорил, что мой друг, а сам! Что ты сделал для того, чтобы я покоился с миром? Принес мне хоть один цветок? Поставил хоть одну свечку?

– Прости, – тихо проговорил Стив. – Я умер без тебя.

– На это я и не сержусь, – успокоил его Баки. – Но сейчас у тебя было полно времени. Я месяц следил за тобой, ты совершенно не скорбел, хотя именно в феврале ты потерял меня навсегда.

– Но ведь ты жив!

– Опять эти отговорки!

– Ты поэтому ходишь на все эти похороны? – догадался Стив. – Ты мучаешься из-за того, что поверил, будто все о тебе забыли, раз не было настоящего поминовения? И на чужих похоронах тебе не так одиноко?

– Да, – огрызнулся Баки, хотя на похороны он ходил, чтобы поесть.

– Мне так жаль, Баки. Тебе больше не будет одиноко, обещаю. Хочешь, чтобы я что-то сделал для тебя?

– Я хочу, чтобы ты меня похоронил! – сказал Баки. Потому что действительно хотел, чтобы Стив его похоронил, а еще было интересно, как далеко тот зайдет в этих своих лживых обещаниях быть всегда рядом.

Стив в ужасе отшатнулся, впрочем, не выпуская Баки из рук. Он покосился на свежевырытую могилу и спросил:

– Мне... придется тебя закопать?

– Я туда не полезу, – ужаснулся Баки, тоже заглянув в глубокую яму. Он много раз видел, как в такие же опускали покойников. Но его бросило в дрожь, когда речь зашла о нем самом. – Мне нужны похороны, но без закапывания.

– Хорошо, Бак, – обрадовался Стив, прижимая его к себе еще крепче, будто боялся, что Баки уйдет. Если бы тот правда попытался это сделать, ему пришлось бы волочить Стива за собой. – Свадьба, похороны – все, что захочешь. Так какие похороны ты хочешь?

– Все, что бывает на похоронах, только без могилы.

– Понял. Но боюсь, с отпеванием возникнут проблемы. Вряд ли мы сможем убедить священника провести панихиду для тебя. Он решит, что мы издеваемся или кощунствуем.

– Ладно, – согласился Баки. – Ну его. Домашнее прощание мне нравится даже больше. Позовем мою родню. Должен же был кто-то остаться? У меня была большая семья.

– Конечно, Барнсов осталось очень много, – подтвердил Стив. – Но все они живут в Нью-Йорке. Мы не сможем их позвать, если ты хочешь, чтобы похороны прошли прямо сегодня. Уйдет время на то, чтобы объяснить, почему их двоюродный дедушка жив, но им придется сразу же его похоронить. Непросто оправиться от таких новостей.

– Тогда обойдемся без них, – вздохнул Баки. Он столько сил приложил, чтобы Стив одумался и начал скорбеть по нему, и боялся, что если отложить похороны, то придется все делать заново. – Все равно я их никогда не видел, а они – не видели меня. Как бы они смогли произнести речь о том, каким человеком я был, и рассказать, что чувствуют из-за утраты?

– Эту часть я никому не отдам, – отрезал Стив. – Я сам расскажу, как ты жил и что я к тебе чувствую. Что еще нам понадобится?

– Гроб. Мне нравится вишня.

– С гробом могут возникнуть проблемы. Домовладелец и так считает меня чокнутым американцем, а если я еще притащу домой гроб… Мы быстро окажемся на улице – ты, я и гроб. Но у меня есть удобный диван. И я куплю тебе вишню.

– Вишня – это хорошо, – согласился Баки. – Но нужно и что-то посущественней. Ну, скажем, окорок. И горошек, если у тебя еще остался, – застенчиво добавил он.

– Здесь отвратительно готовят, – поморщился Стив. – Если ты попробуешь здешний окорок, то навсегда его разлюбишь. Но у меня есть суп и сэндвичи. И горошек. А когда мы приедем домой, в Нью-Йорк, мы обойдем все рестораны города и попробуем самые лучшие стейки. Что скажешь, Бак?

– С чего ты взял, что я поеду с тобой? – фыркнул Баки. Стив, конечно, очень старался загладить свою вину, но разве это могло искупить семидесятилетнее забвение?

– Обычно мертвые ведут себя очень тихо, особенно после похорон. После того как я тебя похороню, ты уже никуда от меня не денешься.

– Да, наверное, ты прав, – согласился Баки.

– Итак, к чему мы пришли? Мы идем сейчас ко мне домой, я прошу прислать нам джет, чтобы улететь в Нью-Йорк, а пока мы ждем, укладываю тебя на диван, кормлю вишней и рассказываю, как сильно тебя люблю? Все верно?

Баки кивнул.

– А раз уж мы делаем все в точности, как ты хочешь, могу и я попросить тебя об одной уступке? Совсем маленькой.

Баки снова кивнул. Стив собрался устроить ему идеальные похороны, так что он мог позволить себе быть великодушным.

– Мы могли бы… не пойми меня неправильно… это только для меня… Мне очень тяжело говорить слово «похороны», когда речь идет о тебе. Мы можем называть их как-то иначе? Например, встреча или воссоединение. Это все равно будут похороны, но мне легче будет переносить боль утраты.

– Как-то не очень солидно звучит. Может быть, хотя бы «свидание»?

Баки плечом почувствовал, как брови Стива ползут вверх.

– Конечно, Баки! Я пойду с тобой на свидание, – выдохнул Стив. – И сам вознесу тебя на небеса, когда ты решишь, что пора.

Баки улыбнулся и впервые позволил себе расслабиться в объятиях Стива. Он, конечно, подвел его, но Баки готов был рискнуть и вверить ему свою смерть, а потом и жизнь, еще раз. В последний.


End file.
